Someone Different
by MCRfan18100
Summary: It's always the usual at the Amusement Club, but what happens when Yui starts talking to Chizuru at the library? A new friendship or something more? A ChizuruXYui fan fiction.


**How's it going guys!? MCRfan18100 here, with my first Yuru Yuri fanfiction. I'm a huge Yuru Yuri fan and a huge crack pair fan! So I've decided to think and think and put two characters together that most people don't think about. So I got ChizuruXYui! Why? Because in the world of fanfiction anything can happen! So here we are! Reviews are always appreciated. Enough of me, to the fanfiction!  
**

* * *

Warning: The author who wrote this fan fiction *cough me cough cough* doesn't know what she is doing and should just stop writing horrible stories. Get out while you still can, or go through suffering reading this piece of garbage. Choose wisely.

(I don't own Yuru Yuri or any of the characters used in this fanfic)

It was a typical day at the Amusement Club. Kyoko was constantly try to snuggle up to Chinatsu, Chinatsu was calling her precious Yui-senpai for help, Yui was just trying to ignore it all so she could read in peace, and Akari…well Akari was just there…I think…she might have been there…maybe in the background. In any case, things were normal.

"Leave me alone! Yui-senpai, help me!"

At this point Kyoko was chasing Chinatsu, running in circles around the table of the Amusement Club.

"Oh come on Chinatsu-chan, stop resisting me!"

Kyoko continued to chase Chinatsu around the Amusement Club, and Chinatsu continued to cry for help. Yui let out a sigh and mumbled to herself "Why does there always have to be shouting?" She looked up from the book she was reading, "Oi Kyoko, leave her alone already." When Kyoko ignored what Yui had said and continued to run after Chinatsu, Yui sighed once more, put down her book and stood up. Yui stood there with her arms crossed, and once Chinatsu had passed, stuck up her foot causing Kyoko to trip and fall over. "Now just sit and stay there."

"Ow! Yui that hurt!"

"If you just stopped the first time I told you to then this wouldn't have happened."

"You're so mean to me."

"I swear, you really need to grow up."

"Ow, I landed on the palm of my hands and now they really hurt. Will you lick them for me?"

"Quit being stupid!" Yui smacked Kyoko on the top of her head and sat down to continue reading her book. Kyoko pouted and crawled over to her pile of Manga. Chinatsu decided to go and make some tea for everyone and Akari…well…was there…maybe...doing…something?

As things seemed as if they were about to quiet down Yui felt a little relived, and thought she was about to have some silence and finally be able to read without any childish distractions to interrupt her. However, as Yui finally began to relax, the door was slammed open by the student council vice president, Ayano, who shouted "Toshino Kyoko!"

_Dammit. Why can we just have a nice quiet evening? _

"Have you been in the student council room stealing stuff from the refrigerator again!?"

"Eh? Why do you always accuse me?"

"Because you're the one that always goes and takes things!"

As Kyoko and Ayano went back and forth, and noise started once again, Yui gathered her things and started walking towards the door. There was simply too much noise; she couldn't concentrate. Yui slipped out of the club room, and decided that she would head to the library. She figured she could read in peace in a quieter location, without all of the chaos like in the club room. When she entered the library a sense of tranquility. As much as Yui enjoyed being around her friends, the repetitive chasing, cries for help, followed by tea and more cries for help, would get annoying. It felt good to be in a place where you could just sit down and read without annoyances disturbing you.

Since she was at the library anyways, she figured to get herself another book. She reached out for a book, but as she touched the book another hand was going for the same book. Yui looked over and saw someone standing beside her.

"Oh, it's you Chizuru." Yui said.

"How did know it was me and not my sister?" responded Chizuru.

"You two may look alike, but it's easy to tell who's who."

"I see. Well, what are you doing here?"

"It was getting a little too crazy in the club room. I couldn't focus, so I decided to come here to get some peace and quiet."

"I see. The library is always a great place to read and relax."

The two girls continued to stand there, and as the seconds went on the once tranquil atmosphere of the library started to become awkward.

_What do I say now? _Thought Yui.

_This is awkward. _Chizuru thought.

"Well, I'll see you later Chizuru."

"Y-yeah. Goodbye Funami-san."

"You can just call me Yui."

"Okay. Goodbye Yui."

Yui walked away to go look for a book in another aisle. Chizuru watched Yui walk away and thought, _Funami-san, I mean Yui, seems pretty like a pretty cool person. I mean she has to deal with that stupid Toshino girl all the time. Anyone who has to be around that Toshino girl and not go completely insane must be incredible. Maybe I should get to know her better. _

As Yui was browsing around for something to read she began to think to herself. _Chizuru seems really nice. I wonder if she comes to the library often. It would be nice to talk to someone that won't get on my nerves whenever the Amusement club gets too loud. Maybe I should get to know her better.  
_

* * *

**I'm going to end it here. Ugh I suck at writing. I should just stop. Reviews are always appreciated. Tell me what you thought. You can rage, rant, flame, love, hate, or whatever. If you want this story to continue then tell me and I'll work on it. I'll see ya in the next chapter. **


End file.
